The present invention relates to heat exchangers used for cooling fluid.
Low profile heat exchangers are typically used in applications where the height clearance for a heat exchanger is quite low, for example, slush box coolers in snow mobiles, and under-body mounted fuel coolers in automotive applications. One style of known low profile heat exchangers include a louvered plate that is exposed to air flow, snow and general debris, with a serpentine tube affixed to and passing back and forth across the plate. The fluid to be cooled passes through the serpentine tube. Another style of known low profile heat exchanger includes fins running transverse to and integrally extruded with top and base walls that are connected along opposite side edges to define a cavity that is welded shut at opposite ends after extrusion to provide a fluid cooling container.
Known low profile heat exchangers can be heavy and can be relatively expensive to manufacture. Thus, there is a need for a low profile heat exchanger that is relatively lightweight, durable, and relatively cost efficient to manufacture. Also desired is a low profile heat exchanger that has an improved heat transfer and/or pressure drop for its relative size.